


The Ad-less Trio

by ArtByNature



Category: Memeulous, Stephen Tries, WillNE
Genre: Other, Rebellion, True geordie, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtByNature/pseuds/ArtByNature
Summary: WillNE, Stephen Tries and Memeulous are no strangers to loosing their ads, but in the totalitarian world of YouTube - one too many strikes will land you in a literal prison cell. Fed up with his imprisonment, Will takes his chances with an air vent. After Stephen reveals he knows the codes to their cells, he sets Stephen and George (Memeulous) free from the adsense dungeon. But YouTube doesn't like them dodging punishment, and so a simple escape turns into a full operation to take down the faulty YouTube algorithm, and restore the community.(This is all for fun, so sorry about the stupid nature of it. It is all just a laugh.)





	1. Prolouge

It wasn't cold in the small room, you wouldn't see your breath fog or be forced to shiver, but it wasn't warm either. It was at a constant, unfeelable temperature that at times chilled your fingers and at others made you sweat - but never felt it when it did.

But this strange micro climate within his holding wasn't what bothered George, no - it was more the two CCTV cameras that followed him around the cell 24/7 that irked him. It made him uncomfortable and concerned; having eyes on you all day to make sure you don't violate company policy again would unnerve anyone. But the glaring metallic eyes concerned him for another reason.

As someone who's only notable identity was his channel logo, he preferred to keep his face hidden, since doing so worked to his advantage. The prying cameras had the power to impede upon that greatly, and so George was strongly opposed to them looking at him, and glared back at them through his mask. He was itching to get away from them.

 

-

 

Will wasn't exactly bothered by the camera watching him, after all - complaining to one about rapping children was the reason for his career, they were annoying for sure, but not a problem. No the cameras were fine by him, however it was more all the square shaped items in his room that bothered him. Who knew that getting too many videos struck would land you in a room full of items imitating the shape of your head, and much to his dismay, he found out first hand.

However - YouTube had played themselves with this one. Granted, they were blatantly mocking the geordie with the cuboid furnishings, but that square air vent just above his head wasn't really the smartest move. It took Will a few minutes to spot it after he'd stood up to walk around his enclosure again. When he did see it though, he felt the energizing jolt of excitement. Finally, a way out of Adsense hell, and a discreet one at that too. There was only one camera watching him, and as fate would have it - it was placed above the air vent; his luck couldn't get any better. Now should he only be able to get free...

 

-

 

Unfortunately for Stephen, everything in his room was a garish orange. Probably the least subtle attempt at mockery yet, and definitely the most annoying - the shade they'd picked was so bright the poor guy was probably half blind by now. Like Will, he didn't find himself too worried by the camera watching him to make sure he didn't try to escape or make another "0161" quip because he thought it was funny. He just didn't like the orange room, it was bright neon and annoying - and here he’d thought ginger jokes were only verbal. Boy was he wrong. Aimlessly wandering around the small space he’d been given to reside in, the comedian’s sigh was cut short by a surprised cry when a familiar form came tumbling through the air vent in his wall.

 

“Will!” He exclaimed, taking a cautious step towards his friend. “How did you...?”

“Got through that vent,” Will responded breathlessly, gesturing to the air vent “quite a squeeze that.” He added, standing himself up with a sigh.

“It’s tiny!” Stephen pointed out, almost shocked by the whole scenario – but stranger things have happened. Looking back to his escape route, Will blinked several times in surprise. Stephen was right, it really was too small for the human body.

“Aye,” Will muttered, looking at it closely, trying to figure out how he’d fit through it. “But... maybe I can get us out through here?” he wondered aloud, the ginger nodding along with him.

“Don’t really think I can get through there Will,” Stephen commented, really not up for replicating Will’s gymnastic display. “Do you think you can reach the pin-readers outside?” The ginger asked, having had a sudden brainwave that could, if they were lucky, get them out of their adsense prison.

“Do you know the code?” Will asked, on-board with where Stephen was going – provided there was no trouble involved with it. Serving more time in the pits of YouTube really wasn’t what he wanted to do that day, or any day for that matter.

“I think so, I saw one of the bots type it in when I got banged up in here.”

“What is it then?” Will asked, preparing to climb back through the air vent and start on a very ramshackle rescue operation.

“2969.” Stephen responded, watching Will somehow squeeze himself back through the vent. _‘Like a mouse’_ Stephen thought to himself.

 

The code he’d passed on was right, and within a few tense seconds they were free. The only downside of escape was the knowledge you were then in danger from the second you left your confines. And they knew it.

“Where now then?” Stephen asked, following Will’s gaze.

“George, then we’re getting out of here ASAP.” He responded, trying his best to quietly move over to his faceless friend’s cell.

Luckily, there was another way in nearby, so if that pin didn’t work; they had options. Walking over to the door, Will knocked on it lightly.

“What?” the muffled reply was faint through the door, but still clear enough to be recognisable to the voice’s owner.

“George,” Will whispered back, entering in the pin again – although he glanced over his shoulder with every press. If they were caught...

“Come to the door.” He insisted, hearing the footsteps moving towards him as he entered the final number.

“Why? What are you doing?” George responded in confusion as Will hit enter.

The door opened, and he seemed shocked that it was even happening.

“Escaping.” The Geordie responded with a smile.

 

Although that smile dropped when things went awry, and the sirens began to scream.

 

 


	2. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping their prison, the trio find themselves stranded in the greenery around the dungeon. And now, they must decide where to go next.

"Shit." Will's response was immediate, he did not want to get caught - and did NOT want to get his friends caught.  
"Bollocks," George muttered, following Will as the two broke into a run - followed closely by Stephen as the clatter of armoured shoes worn by the guards got louder.   
"Will there aren't any ways out!" George called to the brunet up ahead of him, who'd pulled ahead of the group in a desperate attempt to reach the door before the guards reached them.  
"Ste, is the code the same for that door?" Will shouted back at Stephen, ignoring George's question. The guards were drawing closer now, and he was really panicking as the gap started to close.  
"No!" The red head responded breathlessly as he struggled to keep ahead of the white uniforms behind them.   
"It's 5962!" He cried out to Will as he reached the door, inputting the pin as fast as he could before the other two caught up to him. George barged the door open and launched himself through, with Will and Stephen close behind. The door swung shut, and they tumbled down the hill below - not quite realising how steep their safety would be.

-

They tumbled to the bottom, crying out in shock and pain as they caught themselves on thistles and smacked varying limbs on jagged rocks. Once the painful fall to freedom completed itself, the trio lay in a graceless mess at the bottom of the steep slope. George pulled himself up first, adjusting his mask and cautiously glancing around them - almost resembling a guinea pig watching for a bird of prey, knowing all to well that it would show itself sooner than he liked.

The door to their prison burst open, and George immediately dropped down to his knees, trying his best to hide amongst the undergrowth and shrubbery. He was almost praying they didn't spot his white hoodie clashing with the green surrounding his form, the guards emerged to start their search - and George thought his heart would stop.  
They glared around, marching through the bushes that lined the top of the hill, poking through them with their guns and visors flashing in the dim sunlight.  
The five minutes they spent searching through the undergrowth at the top felt like five hours to George as he crouched, hiding, praying that they'd overlook them.  
And in an unusual twist of fate, those prayers were answered.  
White and red uniforms turned their backs and retreated, shutting the door behind them.   
George could finally breathe, but turning to observe the scene behind him, it became apparent Will could not.

The chocolate haired Geordie had winded himself on a rock as he fell, and as a result was struggling to draw in any air. Abandoning his hiding place, George sprang to his feet and quickly joined Stephen in kneeling beside their breathless friend.  
"Will are you alright?" The masked man enquired, glancing beside him to his ginger companion.  
"Fucking hell Stephen!" He exclaimed, because Stephen had caught himself in thorns during his tumble, and it looked nasty.  
"I look great." He responded, wiping the blood from his face. The scratches weren't deep, but the plants had caught a few veins when they lacerated his cheeks, and they were leaking profusely.  
Their mutual shock was interrupted by Will's coughing as his lungs reset themselves and finally started working. Stephen almost fell back in shock, while George nearly threw himself forward to help him. Will tried to pull himself up, but ended up leaning on the same rock that winded him for stability as George watched on anxiously, and Stephen attempted to stem his bleeding.  
"Will, are you okay?" George pressed again, wincing as he moved closer. Through all the adrenaline, he hadn't noticed how badly he'd bruised his legs and back during the fall. While there was no visible bruises yet, George knew he'd be feeling that tomorrow. It wouldn't be a surprise if Will had a purple back too come the morning.  
"Fuck that stings," Will muttered, moving to massage the place of impact, wincing as he did.   
"Yeah I'm alright, just smashed up." He responded glumly, glancing around.  
"Christ Stephen, what did you do?" Will questioned in shock, only having just seen the wounded ginger.  
"It was the bushes, they didn't want to let me go." Stephen explained, wiping more blood off his face.  
"Jesus Christ..." Will mumbled, staring at his feet as he slowly came back to his senses.  
George gave them a few moments to focus again, his mind was racing after the events of that afternoon and he was fairly sure the others felt that way too-they needed to figure out their next move, and fast. Or else, it was either back to the Adsense dungeon or if they were unlucky - total removal.   
None of them wanted that.

  
Taking a few deep breaths, George pulled himself to his feet, anxiously glancing around the area before his gaze rested on the bottom of the hill. The rest of the YouTube complex lay before them, and no doubt laying low would be difficult for a few months, especially if the guards tried to get them back.  
"What are you doing?" Will asked as Stephen joined George, the two of them looking over their possible hideouts.  
"Trying to find where we go now." George responded, warily wondering further down the hill in order to get a better view.  
"Where are we going?" Stephen asked, looking back to Will for his answer.  
The newly, unofficially appointed leader blinked in surprise, unsure of their next course of action.  
"Brian," he answered after a pause.   
"We're going to Brian, he should be able to hide us.". 


End file.
